Hello Mr Dragon
by Qhia503
Summary: ONE SHOOT / Hanya tentang Huang Zi Tao yang menyukai namja bernama Wu Yi Fan dan tuan naga…


**_Hello Mr. Dragon_**

Support By :

"Qhia503"

or

SIPUT

**Cast :**

Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao

And other cast

.

.

**Main Pair :** KrisTao

**Disclaimer : **KrisTao milik para shipper

**A/N : **Saya, selir Choi Siwon si Simba Kuda XD

**Rated : **M

**Genre :** Romance and Humor

**Warning : ** Boy x Boy / Boys Love / Shonen Ai / GaJe / Alur Gagal / Typo / Kehancuran Karya / Author Gak Beres / OOC

**Summary : **Hanya tentang Huang Zi Tao yang menyukai namja bernama Wu Yi Fan dan tuan naga…

.

"Qhia503"

Presents…

_(Huruf yang ditebalkan adalah flashback, OK?)_

.

.

Huang Zi Tao memperhatikan penjelasan Kang seonsangnim di depan dengan focus, sesekali manic hitamnya melirik Sehun si manusia cadel (panggilan sayang Luhan –namjachingunya-) Yang memasang wajah kusut khas anak sekolah yang sudah dirundung pilu karena tak kunjung mendengar bunyi bel istirahat.

Tao terkikik geli. Pelajaran kali memang membosankan sih. Sejarah. Apalagi dengan pembawaan Kang saenim yang mengajar dengan metode 'dongeng'. Tao melirik kebelakang, bahkan Kai sudah tertidur pulas.

Kalau Tao seperti dua teman sekelasnya itu, masa depannya pasti suram. Tao tersenyum sambil mengukir nama yang tidak masuk dalam materi pelajaran di buku tulisnya.

'Wu Yi Fan'

'Kris'

'I Love You'

'Saranghae'

'Wo Ai Ni'

Dan coretan khas orang kasmaran lainnya.

Itu benar, Tao sudah lama menyukai seniornya itu. Wajahnya yang begitu tampan, rambutnya yang blonde, senyumnya yang menawan.

Aduh, pipinya memerah lagi hanya dengan mengingat hal-hal tentang Wu Yi Fan.

Ia menarik napas pelan, menghembuskannya lagi, menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya dan menggelengkan kepala. Tidak, sudah cukup memikirkannya, fokuslah belajar Tao!

Tao mencoba focus kembali kedepan, tapi pikirannya sudah benar-benar teralih, aduduh~

Hingga akhirnya Tao menyerah dan lebih memilih memandang keluar jendela, melihat lapangan basket dibawah sana yang mulai ramai karena tim basket sekolah mulai menjalankan latihan.

Ada Park Chanyeol, namja happy virus namjachingu Byun Baekhyun sahabatnya. Changmin hyung adik kepala sekolah, Choi Siwon namja tampan berdimple kekasih Kim Kibum kakak Kai, dan Kris gege yang sedang berdiri dipinggir lapangan sambil melihat ke arah-APA?!

Tao membelalak horror.

Kris yang terus memandanginya dari bawah sana memasang senyum, bukan-bukan, ITU SMIRK!

Tao menampar pelan pipinya lalu menoleh lagi, ya ampun! Kris gegenya, orang yang diidolakannya itu sekarang benar-benar melihatnya!

Kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum berjalan masuk ke lapangan, menyisakan Tao yang memutuskan menundukkan wajah, tidak berani menoleh-noleh lagi untuk meredakan detak jantungnya yang mulai berdentam tidak menentu.

.

_Qhia503_

.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau demam?"

Baekhyun memeriksa kening Tao 'Tidak panas kok'

"Aku… Tidak apa-apa"

"Tapi wajahmu merah loh"

BLUSH

Tao memerah lagi. Ingatannya melayang-layang pada sosok pangeran berambut pirangnya itu.

"Ck, kuantar ke ruang kesehatan ya?"

"Tidak usah hyung…"

"Hoh… Dasar keras kepala, kalau nanti kau sakit bagaimana? Sekarang sedang musim pancaroba, bisa saja kau terkena flu dan demam kemudian…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung, sungguh…"

"Kalau Tao tidak mau diperhatikan, perhatikan aku saja"

Baekhyun dan Tao menoleh kebelakang, kearah Kai yang memasang tampang cemberut dengan pout dibibir.

Baekhyun bergidik.

"Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu! Kau kelihatan mengerikan!" semprot Baekhyun.

"Tega sekali kau Bacon"

"Oh, sudah bosan hidup Kkamjjong?"

Tao menggeleng pelan, lagi-lagi mereka bertengkar karena masalah sepele.

"Tadi Kau kenapa Jongin?"

Tao harus cepat bertindak, kalau tidak manusia hitam dan namja cerewet sahabatnya itu tidak akan berhenti berceloteh riang tidak gembira hingga jam sekolah usai.

"Aku dihukum Kang seonsangnim karena ketahuan tidur di kelas"

"Rasakan" Baekyun memasang senyum remeh.

"Kau tidak tahu saja, caranya membawakan materi benar-benar seperti dongeng pengantar tidur!"

"Maaf tapi aku tidak tertarik mendengarkan keluhanmu, bye"

Dan Baekhyun pun beranjak meninggalkan Kai yang nyaris melepas sepatu yang direncanakannya untuk melempar Baekhyun. Kalau saja Tao tidak menahannya dan berkata 'Sudahlah, jangan hiraukan'

Panda yang baik hati^^

"Padahal hari ini akau ada kencan dengan Kyungsoo hyung"

Kai menghela napas lagi.

"Ada apa? Apa hukumannya berat?"

"Sebenarnya tidak, hanya saja waktunya yang kurang tepat, Kang saenim memintaku memeriksa tugas yang kita kumpul tadi diperpustakaan saat pulang sekolah, tapi itu…"

"Ah, kencanmu…"

Kai mengangguk.

"Sangat jarang aku bisa mengajak Kyungsoo hyung untuk berkencan,kau tahu kan betapa sibuknya dia karena ditingkat akhir?"

"Benar juga, ujian semakin dekat jadi jam belajar juga meningkat…"

"Karena itu Tao akau ingin meminta tolong padamu…"

"Eh?"

"Aku mohon gantikan aku ya? Aku janji akan membelikan apapun yang kau mau, hanya hari ini saja, aku mohon~"

"Ta-tapi Kai…"

"Akan kubelikan kau boneka panda setinggi dua meter"

"Baiklah aku setuju"

Tao membekap mulutnya yang baru saja keceplosan bicara.

"Oh~ Tao~ Kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat bersyukur memilikimu sebagai sahabatku~"

Tao meringis. Sepertinya Baekhyun tahu kalau Kai akan memintra tolong makanya dia kabur duluan. Kasihan sekali, aku cepat terjebak T_T

.

_Qhia503_

.

"Kau yang akan menggantikan Kai? Kenapa?"

"A-Ano seonsangninm, tiba-tiba ada masalah keluarga jadi…"

"Baiklah, sudah cukup. Kalau begitu mulailah bekerja, setelah kau memeriksanya tolong bawa ke ruang guru dan letakkan di mejaku okay?"

"Ne seonsangnin"

"Ah, jangan lupa. Tuan Lee akan mengunci seluruh ruang di sekolah tepat pukul 7, jadi usahakan selesai sebelum jam itu, okay?"

"Ne"

"Baiklah, selamat bekerja"

Senyum di wajah Tao memudar seiring derap langkah menjauh yang dilakukan Kang seonsangnim.

"Andai saja Baekhyun hyung tidak ada kencan juga hari ini, mungkin aku tidak akan sendirian"

Tidak ada gunanya mengeluh Tao, lebih baik selesaikan cepat tugasmu agar kau bisa cepat pulang, kekeke~

"Ah~ Benar-benar"

Tao mulai mengeluarkan beberapa alat tulis, tidak sengaja matanya menatap buku sketsa di dalam tasnya.

"Ah, hari ini tidak sempat…"

Jari-jari lentik nan panjangnya mengelus pelan sampul buku, merasa tidak akan memakan banyak waktu ia memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat isinya sebentar.

Isinya kurang lebih sama, berbagai macam gambar dengan Kris sebagai objeknya.

Tao suka menggambar, terkadang jika sempat ia akan menggambar seorang Yi Fan dari balik kaca jendela kelasnya ketika tim basket mengadakan latihan.

Tapi hari ini jadwal latihan bertepatan dengan jam pelajaarannya, jadilah…

Ia menghela napas.

Kalau bisa ia ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang itu, bukannya apa-apa, Tao takut ia akan menyesal karena sebentar lagi ujian pelulusan bagi tigkat akhir.

Tao takut ia tidak akan pernah melihat Wu Yi Fan gege nya lagi…

Tapi Kris begitu bersinar dengan segala kelebihannya, Tao hanyalah murid biasa yang bahkan beruntung bias sekolah disini. Ini fakta, baginya ia dan Kris terlalu jauh…

Apalagi ia sempat mendengar Kris sudah punya pacar, dan Tao melihatnya. Seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang bernama Jia.

Tao ingat dengan betul saat yeoja itu datang ke sekolah mencari Kris, ia ingat karena Tao yang mengantarnya untuk bertemu dengan ketua tim basket itu.

Yeoja itu langsung menghambur kepelukan Kris tanpa memperdulikan lingkungan sekitar, bahkan ia sempat melihat yeoja itu mengecup pipinya.

Dan Kris nampaknya tidak terganggu dengan semua itu.

Jika saja waktu itu Kai tidak datang dan mengajaknya menemui Baekhyun, mungkin Tao sudah menangis ditempat.

Tao menggigit bibirnya pelan, menahan isakan kecil yang mencoba lolos dari sana.

Seandainya ia punya sedikit keberanian seperti fans-fans Kris yang lain, mungkin tidak akan serumit ini.

"Hiks…"

Tidak bisa, ia tidak sanggup menahan airmata dan kesedihannya sendiri.

Tao terus menangis hingga jatuh tertidur.

.

_Qhia503_

.

Manik hitamnya mengerjap pelan kala mendapati langit-langit ruangan berwarna putih cerah dan benda empuk seperti kasur di bawahnya.

'Hah? Tunggu dulu'

Tao meraba tempat ia berbaring sekali lagi lalu terduduk dengan tampang shock.

Seingatnya tadi ia di perpustakaan sedang mengerjakan hukuman, lalu ia menangis dan-dan… Kenapa ia bisa ada disini? ASTAGA! INI DIMANA?!

Matanya awas memandang sekeliling mencoba mencari petunjuk, ada sebuah bingkai foto di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur, Tao berniat mengambilnya sebelum-

KLEK

-pintu yang Tao yakini sebagai pintu kamar mandi terbuka lebar.

Tao melotot shock saat menyadari siapa sosok yang keluar dari sana yang hanya beralaskan selembar handuk yang menutupi benda 'paling' privatnya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun? Apa kau lapar?"

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris sang pangeran sekolah pujaan hati Tao.

'ASTAGA! JADI AKU DIKAMAR KRIS GEGE?! YA TUHAN!'

"K-Kenapa…"

Akhirnya ada suara Tao yang berhasil keluar.

"Ah itu, tadi aku ke perpustakaan bermaksud mengembalikan buku lalu tak sengaja melihatmu yang tertidur dimeja, apa kau sedang dihukum?"

Tao mengangguk lalu menggeleng cepat menghadirkan kerutan samar di dahi Kris.

"I-Itu, sebenarnya aku menggantikan Kai, hari ini dia ada urusan jadi aku…"

Tao menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat tatapan Kris yang tampak berbeda. Apa ia salah bicara?

"Seberapa jauh hubunganmu dengan Kim Jongin itu?"

"Hah?"

'Kris-ge tahu nama Kai? Sejak kapan?'

"Apa dia lebih baik dariku?"

'Apalagi ini?'

"Jawab aku Huang Zi Tao"

Baiklah Tao merasa benar-benar takut dengan tatapan Kris sekarang, sepertinya ia harus segera pulang.

"M-Mian sunbae, se-sebaiknya aku segera pulang, tugasku di perpus-"

"Tugasmu sudah kuselesaikan dan buku-buku itu sudah berpindah tempat ke meja Mr. Kang"

'Apa? Sejak kapan?'

"M-Maaf merepotkan Anda sunbae, aku.."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku"

Suara Kris terdengar rendah membuat Tao bergidik.

"Kenapa kau rela menggantikan hukuman Kai? Apa sebegitu berharganya pria itu dimatamu?"

"I-Itu se-sebenarnya.."

"JAWAB!"

Tao terkesiap, belum pernah pernah ia mendengar Kris berbicara pada seseorang sekeras ini. Apa ia begitu marah karena Tao sangat merepotkan?

"Sebaiknya ak-aku pulang s-sunbae, mianhae sudah mere-UUMPH"

Otak Tao mendadak blank saat Kris mencium paksa bibirnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari saat perlahan tubuhnya yang sudah berdiri digiring dan dijatuhkan kembali ke tempat tidur.

Barulah saat Kris menggigit keras bibirnya karena tidak mendapat akses masuk ke dalam mulutnya Tao sadar kalau saat ini ia benar-benar dalam bahaya.

Kris begitu lihai memainkan lidahnya didalam gua hangat nan basah milik Tao. Membuatnya beberapa kali melenguh karena merasa kegelian.

"Eungh~ Sun-umph"

Tao menepuk pelan bahu Kris menandakan ia benar-benar sudah kehabisan napas. Kris sebenarnya tidak rela, tapi akan sangat tidak menyenagkan kalau Tao pingsan karena kekurangan oksigen.

Kris-pun melepaskan tautan bibirnya, menghasilkan benang saliva yang tersisa disudut bibir kedua belah pihak. Tao langsung menarik napas secara beringas dan membabi buta. Kris yang melihatnya hanya menjilat bibir bawahnya seduktif.

"Kau sangat menggairahkan Tao-zi, apa kau tahu?"

"Ung?"

Manik mata Tao yang terlihat sayu serta bibirnya yang membengkak karena ulahnya tadi membuat Kris tak bisa menahan hasratnya lebih lama.

"S-Sunbae-ngh~"

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat guna meredam suara desahannya sendiri saat Kris menjilat perpotongan lehernya.

Lidahnya yang hangat dan basah meninggalkan jejak saliva disepanjang garis rahang Tao, kadang memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil dan tak lupa meninggalkan kissmark yang ia yakini tak akan hilang selama beberapa hari.

Orang-orang harus tahu bahwa namja manis bermata panda ini telah ada yang memiliki, yaitu dia, Wu Yi Fan.

Setelah puas meninggalkan kissmark di area leher dan pundak, lidahnya mulai merambat ke area dada yang entah sejak kapan berhasil ia buka.

Kris menjilati bibirnya lagi, pemandangan didepan matanya benar-benar mengundang. Wajah Tao-nya yang memerah karena menahan hasrat, leher yang dipenuhi kissmark, cucuran keringat yang semakin menambah kesan sexy, serta dada yang sedari tadi sibuk menghirup udara dengan liar.

Dan semua ini milikknya, **hanya miliknya.**

Kris kembali menunduk, perlahan bibirnya mendekati puting kiri Tao. Belahan tipisnya mengecup dan menjilat benda kecoklatan itu secara seduktif sebelum meraupnya dengan penuh hasrat.

Selagi bibirnya sibuk munyusu pada belahan dada kiri Tao, tangan kirinya memilin dan mencubit kecil dada sebelah kanan hingga puting menggoda itu semakin mengeras.

Kaki Tao menggeliat tak nyaman dalam kungkungan Kris. Sesuatu didalam dirinya memberontak minta dilepaskan. Ini terlalu hebat, sensasinya benar-benar membuat Tao kehilangan kendali.

"Ngh~ Kris-ge~"

"Sabar baby~ Gege masih ingin bermain"

"Ngah!"

Tao terlonjak kaget saat sesuatu menggenggam juniornya dari luar celana. Kris menyeringai. Ia meremas dan memijatnya lagi berulang-ulang hingga membuat Tao belingsatan.

"Ouh! Ge~ Jang-AH!"

Gerakan kaki Tao yang makin tak terkendali tak sengaja menyenggol handuk yang membelit pinggang Kris hingga kain tebal berwarna putih itu terlepas dan memperlihatkan Kris junior yang sudah sangat tegang.

Tao semakin memerah kala melihat pemandangan itu, matanya melirik kesemua arah, kemana saja asal bukan ke benda berurat tegang dan panas yang mengacung dengan gagah disana.

Tapi itu hanya sementara karena Kris langsung membawa tangan Tao yang bebas untuk menggenggam junior miliknya.

"Kau merasakannya Tao? Juniorku benar-benar sudah tak tahan ingin merasakan lubangmu yang hangat dan sempit itu"

"Gege…"

Dan setelahnya Kris langsung membuka celana sekolah Tao dengan tidak sabaran. Melucuti pakaiannya hingga namja manis itu benar-benar naked.

Tangannya kembali menggenggam junior mungil milik Tao mengurutnya lalu mengocoknya pelan sebelum memasukkan seluruhnya kedalam mulut. Menghisapnya kuat-kuat layaknya permen lollipop.

"Angh! Uh~ Ngh~ OH!"

Tao memejamkan matanya menahan gejolak birahi yang semakin kuat. Astaga ia tak pernah mengira having sex benar-benar sehebat ini.

"OH! Angh! Hngh!"

Ia terlonjak kaget ketika Kris tak hanya menghisap juniornya, tapi juga menggesekkannya secara pelan ke permukaan giginya. Ia hampir sampai tapi Kris selalu mengulurnya agar mereka keluar bersama.

"AH!"

Kris langsung memasukkan dua jarike dalam hole Tao untuk memudahkan jalannya nanti. Ia membuat gerakan menggunting dan zigzag untuk melebarkan jalan masuk. Ia terus menambahkansampai kelima jarinya berhasil masuk.

"Ge sakit…"

"Tahan sebentar baby, ini akan segera selesai"

"OH!"

Setelah dirasa cukup Kris langsung mengeluarkan keseluruh jarinya. Tao sempat merasa kehilangan tapi tak lama karena benda berurat dan panas terasa menggesek pintu masuk holenya.

"Gege…"

Tao mengerang frustasi, sedari tadi Kris hanya menggesekkan juniornya tanpa memasukkannya sama sekali. Kris kembali mencumbu bibir Tao yang sempat terlupakan.

Tao terlalu larut dalam French kiss mereka hingga tak menyadari junior Kris yang perlahan masuk kedalam holenya.s

"ARGH!"

Baru kepalanya yang masuk dan Tao benar-benar tak tahan, rasanya terlalu sakit! Seperti dibelah dua.

"KELUARKAN GE! S-SAKIT! AARRGHH!"

Kris mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit Tao dengan mengocok junior mungilnya yang sempat teracuhkan, dan kembali memagut mesra bibir ranumnya yang sudah membengkak.

Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu Kris langsung memasukkan seluruh juniornya dalam sekali hentak membuat Tao langsung melepaskan pagutannya secara paksa.

"ARRGGHHH!"

Kris membiarkan Tao terbiasa dengan kehadiran juniornya. Huang Zi Tao menstabilkan deru nafasnya sebelum-

"M-Move ge"

-meminta Kris gegenya melanjutkan hal yang sudah mereka mulai sejak tadi.

"Kau yakin?"

Tao mengangguk pelan.

Perlahan Kris menarik keluar juniornya hingga menyisakan kepalanya saja, lalu menyentakkannya kembali hingga mengenai prostat Tao. Terus berulang-ulang.

"AH! AH! AH!"

"Teruslah mendesah untukku baby panda…"

"OH! Gege! AH! AH!"

"Ngh~ Sempith~ Lubangmu benar-benar menelan semua milikku Taozi…"

"NGAH! OH! HANGH! OH! OH! AH!"

"Oh Tao~"

"Ge… Ak-aku… AH!"

"Keluarkan bersama baby~ Aku hampir sampai~"

"OH! OH! OH! AH! AH! AAAAAAANGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"GGGGRHHHHHHHHH"

Kris menggeram pelan kala seluruh spermanya keluar memenuhi hole sempit Tao, bahkan ada yang sampai meluber keluar karena tak tertampung.

Tao memejamkan mata, rasa hangat itu masih terus menjalar masuk. Rasanya begitu aneh ketika ada cairan asing yang masuk kesana, tapi rasanya sungguh nikmat.

Terlalu nikmat hingga ia rasanya tak sanggup berdiri.

.

_Qhia503_

.

"Kenapa gege melakukannya?"

Gerakan Kris yang sedang mengecupi pucuk kepala Tao pasca kegiatan panas mereka tadi terhenti. Sebagai gantinya ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Tao menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Kris.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau kekasih gege tahu dia pasti akan sedih. Kekasihnya bercinta dengan orang lain bahkan laki-laki"

"Kekasih? Siapa?"

"Yeoja cantik yang tempo hari datang ke sekolah menemui gege, yeoja cantik berambut panjang_"

"Jia?"

Kris merasakan anggukan pelan Tao di dadanya.

"Dia kakak perempuanku"

Tao terbelalak dan menatap Kris.

"Orang tua kami bercerai dan Jia noona ikut ke Canada bersama ummaku, disana umma menikah lagi dengan seorang pengusaha berdarah China, itulah kenapa kami berbeda marga. Selama ini orang mengenal keluarga Wu hanya punya satu putra, padahal masih ada putri dikeluarga ini. Karena sudah lama tak bertemu ia nekat mendatangi sekolah. Waktu itu kau yang mengantarnya kan?"

"I-Iya"

"Dan kemudian Jongin membawamu"

"Eh?"

Kris memajukan wajahnya hingga bibirnya menggapai bibir Tao. Kedunya berpagutan lama sebelum Kris melepaskannya secara sepihak.

"Mulai sekarang jauhi Jongin"

"Eh? K-Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak suka milikku disentuh orang lain"

"Milik?"

"Aku juga ingin kau tinggal disini bersamaku mulai dari sekarang, barang-barangmu akan kupindahkan besok dari flat mungilmu itu"

Sontak Tao terduduk hingga selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh polosnya jatuh sebatas pinggang. Kris juga ikut bangun dan langsung menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya melalui perpotongan leher namja manis itu.

"Maksud gege apa?"

Tao menahan Kris yang hendak melumat bibirnya lagi.

"Aku Wu Yi Fan ingin Huang Zi Tao mengganti marganya menjadi Wu dan tinggal disini bersamaku selamanya"

"Gege…"

"Kau tidak mengerti? Aku sedang melamarmu…"

Perlahan air mata Tao menetes, iya benar-benar tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Tapi aku bukan siapa-siapa ge…"

"Salah, kau adalah orang yang paling dicintai Yi Fan di dunia ini"

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu jauh sebelum ini… Aku pernah melamarmu kan kan saat masih kecil, dan kau berjanji akan menerimanya saat dewasa nanti…"

**Tao memandang bingung bocah berambut pirang didepannya.**

"**Mau tidak?"**

**Tao mengerjab lucu.**

"**Mau apa?"**

"**Ck, menikah denganku, kau mau tidak?"**

"**Tapi aku masih kecil tuan naga…"**

**Tao kecil memanggil bocah pirang itu tuan naga, karena bocah itu yang memintanya. Padahal ia ingin tahu nama aslinya.**

"**Jadi kalau sudah besar kau mau?"**

"**Tentu saja"**

"**Janji ya? Kau harus mau jadi 'istriku'"**

"**Iya, aku janji"**

"Tuan naga?"

Kris tersenyum lembut menatap Tao.

"Sekarang kau ingat?"

Tao kembali terisak sambil memukuli pelan dada Kris.

"Kenapa kau kau meninggalkanku sendirian! Dasar jahat! Kau tidak tahu betapa sedihnya aku saat kalau pindah dari China! Dasar jahat! Jahat!"

Kris merengkuh Tao yang masih terisak dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, keluargaku benar-benar dalam masalah waktu itu, alasan lain kenapa aku tidak mengatakan namaku padamu, anggap saja itu untuk melindungimu"

"Tapi tetap saja, tanpa pemberitahuan…"

"Maaf… Jadi bagaimana? Kau menerima lamaranku? Aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku, terkadang aku melihatmu sedang menggambarku saat latihan, kenapa tidak menghampiriku saja?"

"Hiks, tentu saja aku menerimanya bodoh! Akukan sudah berjanji…"

Kris tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu jangan dekat-dekat dengan Jongin lagi, ok?"

"Tapi dia sahabatku"

"Aku tahu, tapi akau tak suka kau dekat-dekatnya dengannya, aku takut dia merebutmu dariku"

"Tapi Kai sudah punya pacar.."

"Itu tidak menjamin apapun"

"Kekasihnya kan teman sekelasmu, seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Bukankah dia juga merangkap sebagai manajer team basket?"

"Apa?"

"Lagipula tidak mungkin Kai suka padaku, mendiang ummaku adalah saudara umma Kai, jadi kami bersepupu"

"**Kau lihat namja berkulit hitam disamping Tao?"**

**Kris melihat kearah manajer teamnya menunjuk.**

"**Aku rasa dia menyukai Tao, aku sarankan kau cepat mengklaim anak panda itu sebelum keduluan"**

"**Apa?"**

"**Jangan pura-pura bodoh, aku tahu kau suka pada Huang Zi Tao kan?"**

"**Ck, jangan sok tahu manajer"**

"**Terserah, tapi lihat saja. Mereka akan semakin lengket"**

**Dan Kris hanya bisa menatap berang saat Kai menggenggam tangan Tao saat mereka menuju kantin.**

**Mengabaikan bahwa sebenarnya Kai juga menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.**

**Mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang tertawa di balik pohon karena telah berhasil mengerjai anggota teamnya yang paling arogan.**

"Manajer sialan…" geram Kris dongkol.

Sepertinya Kris harus menyelidiki orang-orang disekitar baby pandanya dulu sebelum mencurigai mereka semua.

"Um… Gege.."

"Kenapa baby?"

"Aku lapar…"

.

.

.

Hello Mr. Dragon

.

.

END

.

.

.

APA INI APA INI APA INIIIIIII? #cakartembok

Sya baru pertama kali membuat FF Oneshoot trus KrisTao pula dan langsung pake NC, mana NC gak hot lagi, etdah -_-'

Berani-beraninya saya buat FF tapi yang lain menggantung -_-, kayaknya itu FF remake bakalan saya DISCONTINUE aja, setelah dipikir dan dipikir dan dipikir….

Tapi saya akan mencoba update satu chap, kalo gak memuskan, say good bye dada sama tu FF :3 #pasangjemuran

Maaf kalo encehnya gak hot, maklum baru pertama buat, kalo baca oke hayuk dah mari, tapi kalo buat… #berbalikpulang

Ah~ Yang penting smua senang dan makmur… #gaknyambung

Mau mengenal saya lebih jauh?

Audience : TIDAAKKKK

#pundungdipojokan

Call me SIPUT or PUTPUT aja biar JOSS GANDOSS! #pancimelayang

Karena Junhyung B2ST bilang namaku itu unik waktu fansignnya XD #blushing

Atau silahkan hubungi PutPut_407 di Twitter^^

Cha, sampai jumpa di FF lainnya… \(^0^)/


End file.
